ST VALENTIN RIEN DE MIEUX POUR TE PARDONNER
by pavarotti62
Summary: KURT DECIDE QU'IL EST TEMPS DE FAIRE REVENIR BLAINE DANS SON COEUR
1. Chapter 1

_**RATED M MAIS LEGER ! FICTION EN PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES MAIS PAS PLUS QUE QUATRES **_

La st Valentin, rien de mieux que cette fête pour te pardonner…..

Kurt se balader dans l'appartement, le regard vide, en fait il faisait des allers-retours incessants, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Santana, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé cher Hummel Berry, elle prenait un malin plaisir à les énervés, à prendre leur territoire mais là Kurt était encore plus énervant qu'elle pouvait l'être….

Ah ! porcelaine arrête ! tu me stresse là. Fit Santana,

Désolé, fit Kurt

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang. Demanda Santana

Kurt s'essaya face à elle, il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu, mais il avait besoin de parler et elle était là, Rachel étant chez Brody, il se lança.

Santana, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais je me demande si j'ai raison, tu peux m'aider ? demanda Kurt

Dis toujours porcelaine. Fit Santana

Ok, voilà, c'est la st Valentin demain, mais Rachel est avec Brody, je suis presque sûr que tu vas appeler Brittany juste pour le plaisir et Blaine me manque, j'en ai assez de lui en vouloir, j'ai compris que j'avais ma part de faute dans ce qu'il a fait, même si je n'oublierai pas, je veux lui pardonner et … fit Kurt

Et tu as envie de baiser… fit Santana

Satan ! très distingués. Mais tu as raison, oui j'ai encore envie de lui. Je me disais que si je prenais le train dans une heure,, bon j'avoue j'ai regardé les horaires, je pourrais être chez lui vers minuit. On se rejoindrait demain pour le mariage de Will et Emma fit Kurt.

Et ben vas-y porcelaine, je vais t'avouer que j'espérer que tu le ferais, parce que j'en ai marre de te voir baver sur sa photo toute la journée. Non sérieusement ça se voit que tu l'aimes toujours et je peux te dire de source sûre que ton hobbit est toujours accroc à toi, alors prend ton train… fit Santana

Tu es vraiment une amie, merci Satan ! fis Kurt

De rien et surtout t'as intérêt à arriver à son bras au mariage, parce que franchement je n'image pas porcelaine sans son hobbit. Termina Santana en regardant Kurt partir.

Kurt pris son train et arriva chez Blaine, il pria pour que Blaine soit seul et chez lui, il était un peu plus que minuit, il frappa à la porte, attendit un peu, puis au son du verrou, il prit le bouquet de rose, et le mis devant lui pour que Blaine ne sache pas que c'était lui, Blaine regarda par l'œil de la porte, à moitié endormi, il ouvra la porte, intrigué par les fleurs….

Bonjour fit Kurt en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Fit Kurt

Kurt ? fut Blaine surpris.

Bonne fête de St Valentin fit Kurt en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine….

_**PROLOGUE, vous voulez la suite, alors laissez-moi vos impressions…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : réconciliation

Kurt entra dans l'appartement, Blaine ferma la porte encore sous le choc du baiser, ce dernier mis les roses dans un vase regarda Kurt évoluer dans la pièce, puis fini par briser le silence.

Kurt il est une heure du matin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Blaine.

Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir, je me suis trompé apparemment, fit Kurt un peu triste

Non, non, je suis heureux mais à moitié endormi, je dormais je te signale, c'est ce que font les gens normaux à une heure du matin, répondit Blaine

D'abord il est minuit et demi, et ensuite c'est la St Valentin, alors habille toi et je t'emmène diner. Fit Kurt

A minuit ? demanda Blaine complétement perdu

Oui mon cher à minuit. Allez va t'habiller, non pas que tu ne sois pas sexy comme ça, mais j'ai faim, je descends du train et j'ai rien mangé.

Blaine s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre, Kurt lui été dans la chambre il souria en voyant la photo de lui et Blaine sur la table de nuit, les draps défaits et encore chaud imprégnés de l'odeur de Blaine lui donnèrent envie de s'y allonger, bien sûr il avait jouait sur l'humour mais au fond il était mort de peur, il savait que la soirée allait forcement aboutir à la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir il y longtemps, mais il s'en moquait, quand Blaine réapparu habillé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise entrouverte et pas coiffé, Kurt se surpris à rougir, il serrait contre lui la peluche qu'il lui avait offert quand il avait été au parc ensemble pendant que Blaine était avec Cooper.

Ce chien est à moi fit Blaine en souriant

J'ai envie que tu le serre après mon départ donc je veux que mon parfum reste dessus fit Kurt, d'une voix un peu trop sensuel au gout de Blaine

On y va ? Au fait on va où Mr Hummel demanda Blaine

Au Breadsticks ? comme avant…. Fit Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine.

Ça me va. Mais il me manque quelque chose, fit Blaine en regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

Dieu que ses yeux m'ont manqué, pensa Kurt, sa bouche, ses mains, son corps, dieu que j'ai besoin de les sentir à nouveau… C'est alors que dans un souffle court, Kurt se posa sur la poitrine de Blaine, ce dernier entoura Kurt de ses bras, juste le temps de retrouver cette sensation de bien-être, de retrouver son chez lui, parce que Kurt était son chez lui, il l'avait toujours été….

Tu m'as manqué Blaine fit Kurt doucement

Toi aussi Kurt, répondit Blaine avec la même douceur…

Blaine, est ce que tu serai d'accord pour me laisser revenir dans ton cœur… demanda alors Kurt

Tu ne l'as jamais quitté, je ne le permettrais jamais, personne ne prendra ta place…. Répondit Blaine.

Kurt releva la tête et posa un léger baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Blaine..

On va manger et on verra ce qui se passe après fit Kurt

D'accord, doucement, on prend notre temps...Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment… répondit Blaine.

Blaine prit son manteau et ses clefs et les deux jeunes hommes partirent au breadsticks, quand Kurt entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Blaine ce dernier esquissa un sourire et un frisson parcourir l'échine de sa colonne vertébrale…, après le repas ils allèrent voir un film au cinéma, séance tardive mais ils avaient envie de retourner leur racine, le début de leur rencontre. Une fois le film fini Kurt voulu renter, le voyage l'ayant fatigué…

Je peux dormir ici ? demanda Kurt ?

J'espérais que tu le fasses en fait.. fit Blaine en rougissant

Blaine, je peux prendre une douche, fit Kurt.

Bien sûr, tu as de quoi dormir avec toi fit Blaine espérant un NON !

En fait non, j'ai laissé ma valise chez mon père. Répondit Kurt

Tiens j'ai gardé ton survêtement gris, celui que tu adores fit Blaine

Merci, je fais vite… fit Kurt

Kurt fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, et ferma les yeux, refusant de penser à la suite de cette nuit qui commençait bien, il sorti de la salle de bain et trouva Blaine allongé sur son lit presque offert à lui, en boxer, Kurt savait quez Blaine dormait en boxer mais là tout de suite un tas d'idées lui passa par la tête…Santana avait raison, bon sang, il était vraiment en manque… Ce que Blaine n'avait pas prévu c'est que Kurt sortirai en boxer lui aussi..

Il ne te plait plus ce survêtement demanda Blaine.

Si, mais j'ai trop chaud, répondit Kurt

Je vois ça répondit Blaine en baissant les yeux sur le boxer de Kurt…

En effet Kurt avait un léger problème hormonal…après avoir compris et rougis de plus belle, il reprit ses esprits et regarda Blaine

Tu comptes rester là ou m'aider avec mon problème fit Kurt

ce n'est pas un peu rapide fit Blaine en se levant avec ce regard de prédateur qui excitait encore plus Kurt

non, on parlera demain, là j'ai envie de toi.. répondit Kurt en poussant Blaine sur le lit…

Mais Blaine fit une brève pause, et demanda à Kurt une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas…

Kurt ? tu ne peux pas juste revenir comme ça, me sauter dessus, et penser que je vais te céder aussi facilement, j'ai souffert pendant ton absence, pas autant que toi, j'en suis conscient, et je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau parce que demain matin tu regretteras ton geste, notre geste, alors je le fais et à une seule condition… fit Blaine

Tu crois vraiment que je serai venu jusqu'ici si c'était juste pour une histoire de sexe, tu me crois vraiment capable de ça, répondit Kurt.

Je veux juste être sur c'est tout, Kurt est ce que tu m'aimes toujours… demanda Blaine

Oui je t'aime idiot et c'est pour cela que je suis là…. Je veux que l'on reparte à zéro toi et moi, je veux retrouver mon Blaine celui qui me fait vibrer, rougir et fondre en larmes quand il me dis je t'aime.. FIT Kurt

Je t'aime, répondit juste Blaine avant de l'attirait dans son lit….

Blaine, mon cœur…fit Kurt à son oreille

(Ce mot lui avait manqué aussi) oui, fit Blaine dans un soupir

Kurt se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Blaine et d'un ton déterminé lui dit juste…

Blaine fais-moi l'amour….fit Kurt sûr de lui

Avec plaisir mon amour, répondit Blaine….

Kurt ferma les yeux et se laisser guider par le plaisir, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, demain est un autre jour se dit-il en lui-même…

LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE EST LES RETROUVAILLES SUR L'OREILLER ET LA DISCUSSION TANT REDOUTEE PAR LES DEUX AMOUREUX BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les filles,(ou les guys), je vous mets le chapitre suivant, par contre il vous faudra patienter pour la suite car je pars au ski pendant une semaine avec mon cher et tendre, donc par d'ordi, pas de Glee, (aghhh !) c'est une semaine que pour mon homme, j'avoue que je suis heureux de partir, donc soyez patient…. Mais comme je suis un garçon qui tient toujours ses promesses, celui-ci est légèrement rated M donc si vous ne voulait pas le lire…..en passant l'épisode d'aujourd'hui était juste sublime KLAINE est parfait, j'aime la façon dont Kurt élude leur histoire, tout en sachant qu'il est toujours accroc à Blaine, ce se voit quand il le regarde…..BON ALLEZ ASSEZ DE BLABLA ! BONNE LECTURE**

Kurt avait attiré Blaine dans le lit, et avait refusé de penser au lendemain, il désirait Blaine au plus profond de lui-même, il commença par retirer la chemise noire de ce dernier, et fit de même avec son pull, Blaine ne lâchait pas du regard, les yeux de Kurt avait toujours été ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau, Kurt ne semblait pas du tout gêné par ce regard de braise que lui lançait son amant. Blaine avait juste décidé de ne pas intervenir et de se laisser faire complètement.

Kurt le poussa sur le lit et Blaine s'installa confortablement sur les oreillers, Kurt le regarda avec un léger sourire, limite chasseur, il avait décidé de faire de Blaine sa proie et celui-ci aimait cela..

Ça va ? demanda Kurt

Oh que oui, je suis bien, je ne ferai rien de plus, seul tes caresses m'importe. fit Blaine…

Alors laisse toi faire…

Kurt descendit sur son torse passant ses doigts froids sous son maillot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Blaine, qui laisser échapper un léger gémissement qui cette fois fit frissonner Kurt..

Tu m'as manqué Blaine, ton corps, tes mains et ça, ces petits gémissements quand je te caresse…..murmura Kurt

Moi aussi ça m'a manqué, Tu m'as manqué fit Blaine en insistant sur le « TU »

J'ai envie de plus, est ce que je peux, demanda Kurt..

Pourquoi tu demandes, je suis à toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi, répondit Blaine

Kurt remonta pour embrasser Blaine d'un baiser passionné, se raccrochant à son homme comme à un espoir de survie, puis redescendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, jusque 'a retirer la ceinture de son jean. Kurt se lava du lit et tira sur les jambes du pantalon pour l'enlever, Blaine levant un peu le bassin pour faciliter la chose ce qui permis à Kurt de voir la protubérance bien voyante dans le boxer de Blaine, Kurt posa délicatement le jean de Blaine sur la chaise ce qui fit sourire Blaine, même dans ces moments intimes Kurt restait Kurt, très tendre, très attentif aux choses et très soigneux. Il revient auprès de Blaine après s'être déshabillé lui aussi, ce qui valut à Blaine un regard encore plus désireux.

J'ai un problème je coirs fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt

Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton problème mon cœur… répondit Kurt en descendant entre les jambes de Blaine.

Kurt laisse aller sa bouche là où elle envie d'aller, Blaine soupirait de plaisir, et les bruits qui arrivaient aux oreilles de Kurt étaient juste parfait, ce qui fit accélérer Kurt, Blaine se cambra plusieurs fois et fini par hurler le nom de Kurt en se lâchant au fond de la gorge de Kurt….dans un ultime effort il arriva à dire à Kurt…

Kurt, table de nuit, il y a ce qu'il faut…fit Blaine haletant.

A vos ordres, mon cher, fit Kurt en ouvrant la table de nuit…..

Kurt déroula le préservatif sur lui et prépara Blaine doucement, tendrement, puis continua sa progression, Blaine était aux anges, Kurt était partout, dans son cou par de légers baisers, dans son corps par de légers va et vient puis de plus puissants, dans son cœur qui exploser à chaque coup de rein…

Oh mon dieu, Kurt, c'est trop bon, tu es trop bon, continue…..

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter, fit Kurt

Tant mieux alors vas-y

Dis le Blaine, dis le moi….fit Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux sentant qu'il allait venir….

JE T'AIME cria Blaine en jouissant en même temps que Kurt….

Merci Blaine, merci mon cœur… répondit Kurt..

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent épuisé par leurs ébats, Kurt par la route, ils s'endormirent comme ça sans mémé chercher à comprendre, Blaine qui avait trouvé son lit étrangement froid depuis leur rupture, le trouvait à nouveau chaud et doux…

Vers six heures du matin Kurt se leva pris par un étrange sentiment, il alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait frais, puis s'arrêta dans ses pensées, il alluma son portable pour voir si il n'avait pas de message de Santana, il y avait bien un mais aussi un de Adam… il l'avait complétement oublié celui-là…. Kurt soupira puis repensa à toute leur histoire, leur amour, la tromperie de Blaine la souffrance, le manque, et Adam qui était arrivé à le faire rire à nouveau, mais Kurt avait eu besoin de Blaine, et il savait que c'était la bonne solution, il ouvra le message tout de même après lu celui de Santana qui disait

SMS SANTAN

Rachel vient de me faire une crise parce que tu es partie rejoindre Blaine, elle m'a dit de te dire que tu étais stupide de retourner avec un mec qui t'a trompé…. Elle va t'appeler, passe le bonjour au Hobbit pour moi après votre câlin bien sur… à demain au mariage …

Ce message le fit rire, celui d'Adam beaucoup moins….

SMS ADAM :

J'ai hâte que tu rentres pour fêter la St Valentin avec toi… tu me manques Adam….

Il posa son portable sur la table et se pris la tête entre les mains, c'est à ce moment-là que Blaine arriva inquiet de ne pas le trouver dans le lit…

Ca va Kurt ? demanda Blaine en s'asseyant à ses côtés…

Ca va fit Kurt pas très convaincant.

Non ça ne vas pas, je te connais, mieux que ce Adam fit Blaine en montrant le message qui était resté affiché..

Blaine je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas.. fit Kurt

Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste comprendre, tu fais l'amour avec moi et il t'attend pour la st Valentin, on est à nouveau ensemble ou pas…fit Blaine

Tu crois que j'aurai pris la peine de venir si je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi, que j'aurai pu te faire l'amour comme je l'ai fait il y une heure, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, dans deux jours je rentre à New York comment te faire confiance, qui me dit que tu ne vas craquer encore une fois… fit Kurt

Non, je t'interdis même de te servir de ça comme excuse, je t'ai trompé oui, mais je m'en suis mordu les doigts, je me suis fait mal tout seul, mais si tu repars à New York et que tu me dis dans les yeux que toi et moi on est à nouveau ensemble alors non je ne te tromperai pas…j'en ai assez souffert crois-moi, et toi aussi. Finit Blaine

J'AI PEUR ! Blaine tu peux le comprendre, non ! peur que ça recommence, peur de ne pas le supporter une fois de plus, peur de te perdre….fit Kurt dans un tremblement de voix…avant de se mettre à pleurer...

Bébé ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais aimé que toi, même si je dois me masturbait tous les jours parce que je suis en manque de toi, fit Blaine espérant le faire rire un peu…

Tu ferais ça ? fit Kurt qui avait relevé la tête…

Plusieurs fois par jour si il le faut….. répondit Blaine en embrasant Kurt et en lui disant un je t'aime qui disait tout !

Kurt garda les mains de Blaine dans les siennes un moment, puis vit son portable sonner le visage d'Adam apparaissant sur l'écran, Blaine tourna la tête de dégout, Kurt ne répondit pas, à la place tourna le visage de Blaine pour que ce dernier lui face face, quand il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Blaine, il le prit dans ses bras…..

Il va rappeler et je vais répondre, mais avant je veux savoir si je peux être sur de nous, si tu es prêt à recommencer notre histoire…

Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, Kurt, moi j'ai déjà choisi, tu es ma vie Kurt et je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai fait, alors je n'ai pas de décision à prendre, moi je le veux plus que tout au monde, je te veux toi, personne ne te remplacera, mais je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté….répondit Blaine en pleurant….

Kurt ne desserra pas son étreinte et continua à le consoler comme lui seul savait le faire. Et ce que Kurt avait prévu arriva, son téléphone sonna à nouveau….Kurt relâcha Blaine et garda néanmoins sa main dans la sienne.. Kurt mis le haut-parleur voulant être honnête avec Blaine…

Allo, Kurt c'est Adam, tu as eu mon message ? demanda Adam

Oui je l'ai eu ce matin à 6 h. fit Kurt

J'ai hâte que tu rentres, je nous ai préparer une st Valentin d'enfer, tu verras…

Blaine voulu retirer sa main mais Kurt serra plus fort) je ne rentre pas dans deux jours Adam, les vacances durent deux semaines je vais rester à Lima

OH ! rien de grave ? demanda Adam. On se voit toujours en rentrant dis-moi… fit Adam.

Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai décidé de redonner une chance à Blaine et à moi, on a passé la nuit ensemble, je ne veux pas te mentir, c'est mieux comme cela. fit Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux…

Je comprends alors au revoir Kurt, et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais parce qu'il y a un dicton qui dit, qui trompe une fois trompe toujours…. Bonne chance. fit Adam avant de raccrocher….

Blaine je ….fit Kurt voyant le visage de Blaine triste par cette dernière phrase.

Jamais je t'ai fait une promesse, plus jamais, d'ailleurs je vais même faire mieux, je vais finir ma scolarité à New York avec toi… je ne te quitte plus, j'ai deux semaines pour m'organiser, tu veux bien m'y aider ? demanda Blaine…

Tu le veux vraiment ? demanda Kurt

Oui, mais pour le moment on devrait retourner dans le lit, demain on a un mariage, et j'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de toi…..

Alors allons-y, au fait tu vas devoir m'aider à ton tour ! fit Kurt

Pour quoi ? Demanda Blaine

La tornade Rachel….. elle pense qu'on a tort, elle veut me parler, et Santana, elle va vouloir tout savoir sur nos ébats, tu es mal ! fit Kurt…

Alors je leur dirai que j'ai le meilleur des petits ami, et que c'est un excellent coup au lit… et sur tout que je l'aime à en mourir….

Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent et cette fois Kurt se blottit contre Blaine pour s'endormir…. Demain au mariage ça risque d'être mouvementé pour eux…

**VOILA, QU'EN PENSEZ VOUS ? la suite dans une semaine, bye bye…..**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut les filles, alors je suis rentré de ma semaine de ski, je poste donc le chapitre suivant, ce sera l'avant dernier….. enjoy et bonne lecture…..**_

_**Chapitre 4 : la tornade « Rachel Berry »**_

…_**.**_

_**Quelque part à New York, minuit **_

Kurt, Satana, que diriez-vous de partir maintenant à Lima ? … Kurt, allez Marmotte, debout ! fit Rachel

Oh là, Berry, ça va pas de crier comme ça ? fit Santana qui venait d'être réveillée par Rachel.

Debout Santana, on part à Lima dans une heure, on devance le départ… fit Rachel en préparant sa valise.

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Mr Muscle ? demanda Santana

Il voulait venir au mariage, je lui ai dit qu'avec la présence de Finn c'était pas une bonne idée alors on s'est pris la tête et je suis rentrée, Fit Rachel

Tu l'as planté au resto ? bravo, tu m'épates là, déclara Santana

Oui, il à sa clef il rentrera seul, fit Rachel en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kurt

Kurt n'est pas là, fit Santana en se servant un café

Quoi mais il est où ? il est chez Adam.

Non chez son hobbit. Déclara Santana

Quoi, tu te fiches de moi, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? tu l'as laissé partir ? fit Rachel en criant sur Santana

Je lui ai même dire d'y aller. Fit Santana

Et pourquoi, il va juste le faire souffrir encore une fois, à quoi tu as pensé, il était bien avec Adam, il va rentrer à New York avec une tête encore plus perdue. mais à quoi tu as pensé fit Rachel

Tu pourrais arrêter de me crier dessus, ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il ne parlait pas, il faisait des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la fenêtre du salon, tu ne vois rien Berry, depuis que tu es avec Brody, tu ne vois rien, tu n'as pas vu qu'il était triste, perdu, que Blaine lui manquait fit Santana

Blaine ne lui manque pas, il avance, et il a juste eu un moment de nostalgie, à cause du mariage, il va vite revenir de son nuage, je vais l'appeler…fit Rachel en sortant son portable

Non, non, Berry, tu lui fous la paix, il est plus de minuit,il doit être avec lui en ce moment et surement pas en train de parler, alors oublie le un peu… fit Santana

Oh mon dieu je ne veux pas y penser, non, impossible, il ne peut pas faire ça…il est avec Adam fit Rachel

Adam est pas pour lui, Kurt et Blaine sont fait pour être ensemble alors arrête. Fit Santana

Tellement bien ensemble qu'il l'a trompé, et Adam le fait rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis Adam. Fit Rachel

Tu me fais rire, il fait semblant, tous les soirs on se regarde les performances du Glee Club et tous les soirs il finit en larmes dans son lit répondit Santana

Il m'en aurait parlé, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, je le connais quand même… fit Rachel

Oh tu me soules, je vais dans ma chambre, on part à huit heure demain, alors soit à l'heure et l'appelle pas Berry ou tu auras à faire à moi… déclara Santana avant d'aller dans sa chambre

Une fois dans son lit, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Kurt pour le prévenir de la tornade Rachel…

Huit heures du matin à Lima…

Bonjour Marmotte, il faut se lever, on doit aller à l'auditorium pour répéter les chansons pour le mariage…fit Kurt

Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever… répondit Blaine

Et puis je savoir pourquoi très cher… demanda Kurt

Parce que je sais que nous allons retrouver la vie réelle et que cette nuit était trop belle pour être vrai répondit alors Blaine en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

Kurt senti alors quelque chose de triste dans les mots de Blaine, bien sûr qu'il avait raison, Kurt le savais que trop bien, mais il avait trouvé cette nuit parfaite, et maintenant il fallait qu'il affronte le regard des autres, il allait être celui qui a pardonné malgré la tromperie de Blaine alors que certains du Glee Club notamment Finn en voulait encore à Blaine pour avoir fait cela à Kurt. Kurt s'approcha doucement, posa le plateau du petit déjeuner et retourna Blaine

Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas Blaine, si on doit en parler c'est maintenant. Fit Kurt sans aucune rancœur, juste de la tendresse.

Je n'aime pas le rôle que je te fais jouer répondit Blaine en baissant les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas, tu pourrais être plus clair, mon cœur. Fit Kurt

(Blaine leva la tête), je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas arriver à mon bras au mariage ou même aux répétitions. Les autres ne vont pas comprendre, surtout Tina, elle a été géniale depuis ces dernières semaines, elle m'avait fait promettre de passer à autre chose, d'arrêter de souffrir, que tu ne valais pas la peine que je mette dans cet état pour toi, que tu ne savais pas pardonner et que c'était stupide, elle avait faux, complètement, mais j'avoue que la souffrance me faisait faire n'importe quoi, j'ai même été jusqu'à lui cacher que j'allais toujours aussi mal sans toi pour qu'elle m'oublie un peu, alors quand on va arriver ensemble, tu peux être sur qu'elle va te fusiller d'entrée… pour deux raison, la première parce qu'elle va penser que tu es là pour me torturer à nouveau…. Même si je sais au fond de moi que tu aurais raison… fit Blaine.

Stop je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis là et c'est pas pour te faire mal, au contraire.. fit Kurt en embrassant Blaine. Et la deuxième raison ? demanda ensuite Kurt

La deuxième c'est que Tina à craqué sur moi….. Je te rassure, je suis toujours aussi Gay…. Mais je n'ose pas lui faire de mal, elle m'a invité au bal de Sadie et devant tout le Glee Club, je ne me jamais autant senti gêné, et quand je lui ai dit non, elle a fondu en larmes…

Ecoute pour Tina, ça va s'arranger, elle sait très bien que toi et elle c'est impossible, elle est juste seule, depuis Mike, elle n'a rencontré personne, on va lui parler ensemble, après lui avoir dit de laisser mon mec tranquille bien sûr.. fit Kurt…

Attend, tu viens de dire « ton mec ». alors ca veux dire que je ne rêvais pas Kurt, on est vraiment à nouveau ensemble…. Fit Blaine une larme aux bords des yeux…

Tu te souviens de ma promesse cette nuit ? oui je suis revenu pour toi, oui je vais t'aider pour tes cours à New York et oui je t'aime… répondit Kurt

Je me souviens de tout oui, et je t'aime Kurt... tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fous de toi…. Fit Blaine en serrant Kurt contre lui.

(le portable de Kurt vibra dans sa poche…Rachel), toi aussi tu m'as promis de m'aider tu te rappelles… fit Kurt en sortant son portable….

Oui, fit Blaine

Alors tiens, fit Kurt en tendant son portable à Blaine…

Blaine prit le portable et lu le message de Rachel….

_**SMS RACHEL **_

_**Kurt c'est quoi ce délire, j'arrive à Lima dans deux heures, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication parce que je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu ferais cela,**_

_**je croyais que tu avais oublié Blaine, que maintenant tu étais avec Adam, qui soit dit en passant est mieux que ce type qui à oser te briser le cœur,**_

_**J'espère que tu es là uniquement pour lui dire que lui et toi c'est fini et définitivement**_

_**rappelle moi des que tu as ce message. R**_

Blaine posa le téléphone sur la table, regarda Kurt et se leva du lit… Kurt pris le portable et lu le message.

Je ne le crois pas, là elle exagère. fit Kurt

Non elle a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de rester avec moi, pas après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, elle t'aime et elle veut te protéger… répondit Blaine

Attend un peu Blaine Anderson ! reviens ici ! je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une fille qui se fiche pas mal de ce que ressente les autres, elle joue avec Finn, elle l'appelle et j'ai surpris quelques conversations plutôt hot entre eux, avec un tas de sous-entendu et une fois raccroché elle file dans les bras de ce Brody, qui soit dit en passant la trompe sans arrêt.. fini par dire Kurt.

Kurt je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise. c'est tout fit Blaine

Viens là Bébé, je crois avoir le droit de faire mes propre choix et peu importe ce que les autres en pensent quitte à me brouiller avec ma meilleure amie, ce que n'arrive pas parce que Rachel est peut être une vraie tornade quand elle s'emporte mais elle sait voir le bon en chacun de nous. Mais plus jamais je ne laisserai de distance entre nous, parce que ce qui nous est arrivés est aussi en parti de ma faute….

Non, Kurt, non, c'est moi et uniquement moi… fit Blaine

Non, et tu le sais alors arrêtons de nous mentir à l'un l'autre, je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi, quand tu as gagné ton élection, quand tu te sentais seul, et j'ai fait quelques erreurs qui t'ont poussé à faire celle-là. alors je veux repartir à zéro et je me fous de savoir ce que penseront les autres.

Merci, tu as dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre… mais néanmoins il faut que tu répondes à Rachel, elle va insister, tu la connais…. Fit Blaine.

Tiens je te laisse gérer ça, je vais prendre une douche. fit Kurt en tendant le portable à Blaine.

Oh merci, je me vengerai… répondit ce dernier..

Je t'attends sous la douche alors…. Répondit Kurt avec un sourire ravageur….

J'aime ce genre de vengeance…J'arrive.. fit Blaine…

_**SMS RACHEL**_

_**Je n'ai pas passé la nuit chez Blaine, je ne l'ai même pas encore vu..**_

_**je suis chez mon père, je file à Mc Kinley pour répéter, a plus K.**_

Blaine rejoignit Kurt dans la salle de bain…

Tu viens ou pas, demanda Kurt.

Attend deux secondes j'attends le message de Santana…. Répondit Blaine

Pourquoi Santana ? demanda Kurt

Parce que j'ai calmé la tornade Rachel mais la bombe Latina doit être rouge de colère… répondit Blaine….

Deux secondes plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva…..

_**SMS SANTANA**_

_**C'est quoi ton délire, tu devrais être entrain de te taper le hobbit, et tu es chez ton père**_

_**tu es incroyable Mr Kurt Hummel, avant partir tu me dis que tu as trop envie de lui, que tu veux le bouffer tout cru**_

_**et là j'apprends par Melle Berry, qui est ravie d'ailleurs que tu ne l'a même pas vu…. **_

_**Rappelle moi je te jure que si tu me réponds pas je débarque chez Blaine et je te l'amène moi-même chez ton père…. **_

Blaine se mit à sourire comme un enfant, Kurt le regarda étonné, Blaine tourna le portable pour que Kurt puisse lire le message, ce qui le fit rougir….

Donne je vais lui répondre… fit Kurt.

Tu lui as vraiment dit toutes ces choses, demanda Blaine agréablement surpris….

Oui, je lui ai dit, et elle m'a répondu avec ses mots à elle…

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit….. demanda Blaine

Que j'avais envie de Baiser… Oh mon dieux je le crois pas que j'ai dit cela…. Je lui réponds et on file sous la douche fit Kurt en s'essuyant les mains…

Avec joie, fit Blaine en se déshabillant…un regard d'envie sur Kurt…

_**SMS SANTANA **_

_**Satan, c'est Kurt, rasure toi, je suis avec Blaine, et je peux te dire que la nuit a été torride, les draps s'en souviennes encore**_

_**on file sous la douche…. Je te laisse imaginer plein de truc….et pour Rachel on a juste voulu éviter la tornade….bisou Kurtie. PS : Merci Santana…**_

_**SMS KURT**_

_**Je le savais, alors bonne baise, enfin bonne douche je voulais dire….. On se voit au mariage, oh une dernière chose **_

_**le Hobbit, prend soin de lui parce que cette fois c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi….. Je vous laisse les amours…. **_

Kurt posa le portable sur le meuble et Blaine le rejoignit sous la douche…

Alors comme ça tu voulais me manger tout cru ! demanda Blaine

Oui, tu veux que je te montre….fit Kurt en descendant plus bas, beaucoup plus bas…..

Oh mon dieu Kurt…. Fut tout ce que trouva à dire Blaine quand Kurt se mis à le « manger »…..

La journée avait bien commencé pour nos deux jeunes amoureux qui s'étaient enfin retrouvé…. Le mariage s'annonçait mouvementé entre Rachel, Santana, et Tina, mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser….

_**Voilà chapitre 4 bouclé, le prochain sera sur le mariage et l'emménagement Kurt Blaine Rachel et remise en place des choses chez Rachel… Qui a bien besoin d'être remise à sa place…A VOS REVIEWS ( ca fait toujours plaisir) …**_


	5. Chapter 5

DERNIER CHAPITRE MAIS PLEIN DE TENDRESSE ET D'HUMOUR

Kurt et Blaine finirent de se préparer, une fois habillé, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand on frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux surpris…

Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Kurt

Non pas du tout ! répondit Blaine

Rachel ? Tina ? demanda Kurt

Ou Sam, termina Blaine.

On ouvre, fit Kurt

Ben oui. Répondit Blaine en regardant par l'œil de la porte.

Alors ? demanda Kurt

TINA ! fais-moi plaisir mon cœur, va dans la chambre, je veux lui parler avant le mariage, je devais être son cavalier. Demanda Blaine

Ok, mais fais vite on va être en retard sinon… fit Kurt

D'accord, mais avant embrasse-moi, fit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille

Kurt fila dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit les mains derrière la nuque et attendit patiemment.

Tina entre, je ne savais pas que tu allias passer ? fit Blaine

Je t'ai envoyé un message, mais visiblement tu l'as pas eu ! fit Tina

Mon portable est dans la chambre. Et déchargé. Pourquoi le message demanda Blaine

On n'a annulé la répétition, Rachel et Santana ont du retard, Kurt est injoignable (Blaine esquissa un sourire) et Melle pittsbury est sur les nerfs, alors Mr Schuester à décider de l'aider. je pensais que l'on pourrait peut être passer la journée ensemble et aller directement au mariage. Je suis passée chercher ma robe chez le pressing, elle est dans la voiture, je peux très bien me changer ici, enfin si ça ne te pose pas de problème. Fit Tina.

Ecoute Tina, tu es gentille, mais il faut que l'on parle, je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais je suis gay et j'aime toujours Kurt, ton absence d'amour et mon besoin de me sentir moins seul ont mélangé nos sentiments et les ont rendus confus.

De quoi tu parles Blaine, je ne suis pas si bête que ça, j'ai bien senti qu'il se passait un truc entre nous, quand tu étais malade et que je t'ai massé le torse pour te soigner avec le Vicks, tu as fermé les yeux et tu as soupiré de plaisir, Blaine je t'en prie, Kurt est avec un autre gars, et je sais ce que j'ai ressenti….répondit Tina.

Tu as ressentis quelque chose, j'avais quarante de fièvre, et je délirais, Tina, Kurt et moi on est ensemble à nouveau fit Blaine en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Ça veut dire que je vais aller seule au mariage, merci vraiment, mais tu crois quoi, que Kurt va revenir, que tu vas le retrouver comme avant, mais il joue avec toi Blaine, il a un mec là-bas, et toi aussi, au moins ça va être fun pour lui.. mais je te préviens tu vas en souffrir. Je te laisse, on se voit ce soir. salut fit Tina en claquant la porte..

Tina, attend, Tina…. Fit Blaine mais trop tard.

Blaine retourna dans la chambre et trouva Kurt en boxer, ce qu'il l'intrigua et lui fit même oublier la conversation houleuse avec Tina.

Tu étais habillé, non ? demanda Blaine

Oui, mais visiblement on n'a pas à bouger, donc que dirais tu de profiter d'une seconde séance de câlins, on a quatre bonne heures devant nous… fit Kurt en tapotant sur le lit pour inviter Blaine.

Humm, j'ai un tas d'idée là tout de suite… fit Blaine en retriant ses chaussures, et en ôtant son pantalon et son pull.

Explique moi, je suis tout à toi mon cher… répondit Kurt

Kurt je t'aime… murmura Blaine.

Moi aussi. Répondit Kurt.

Les deux amis passèrent sous la couette et y restèrent toute l'après-midi à y faire des câlins. Vers 18 h ils prirent une douche, et s'habillèrent pour le mariage… quand Blaine sorti de la chambre vêtue de son costumes noir, Kurt y resta bouche bée.

Tu es incroyablement sexy, Blaine…

Et toi, humm. Sans commentaire, ce nœud papillon est simplement divin et très hot….

Merci, fit Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine

Mais de rien, tu as un charme fou dans cette tenue. fit Blaine un peu trop tactile

Non ? non, on va être en retard… tu laisses tes mains là où elles sont.

Sur ton corps sublime ? fit Blaine un regard séducteur.

NON ! DANS TES POCHES ! on file. Fit Kurt en prenant son manteau.

Les deux amants allèrent ensemble au mariage, Santana les vit arriver main dans la main, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Rachel était en grande discussion avec Finn, quand elle les aperçut, elle alla droit sur Kurt d'un pas déterminé.

Kurt, pourquoi m'avoir menti ? demanda Rachel.

Je te demande pardon ? fit Kurt

J'ai eu Adam au téléphone, je voulais l'emmener avec nous, il m'a dit que tu étais avec Blaine et que tu lui as dit que toi et lui s'était fini, que tu voulais une seconde chance avec Blaine fit Rachel

Oui, je t'ai menti pour éviter ce genre de crise… fit Kurt en regardant Rachel s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Je me moque que tu retournes avec Blaine, si tu es heureux, je voulais juste que tu sois sur de toi…

Il l'est fit Blaine et je vais emménager avec vous à Lima, du moins le temps que Kurt et moi on se trouve un petit chez nous… fit Blaine en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt….

C'est parfait, je suis heureux pour vous, excusez-moi, j'ai promis une danse à Finn.

Vas-y et nous on a un duo à chanter, fit Kurt en souriant à Rachel.

Les semaines qui suivirent fut pleine de rebondissement, Blaine trouva une école pour finir son trimestre et avoir son diplôme, il s'était installé à New York et avait passé son audition à Nyada, qu'il avait bien sur réussi avec l'aide de son Kurt. Les choses reprenait leur place, Rachel avait quitté Brody après avoir compris grâce à Santana que ce dernier n'était qu'un dragueur de première. Finn avait petit à petit repris sa place dans le cœur de Rachel, après leur relation à l'hôtel dans la chambre le jour du mariage, elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

FIN ….. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews….


End file.
